Leaving
by Rukusho
Summary: It's time for him to go. Can Roy face Riza for the last time? Oneshot, Royai. Premovie, postseries, possible spoilers for the end of the series and early movie.


Full Metal Alchemist- Leaving

**

* * *

All my bags are packed, I'm ready to go  
I'm standin' here outside your door  
I hate to wake you up to say goodbye**

A man dressed in a blue state uniform stood outside the bland door of an apartment. He gazed longingly at the door with his charcoal eyes as he decided that he wouldn't wake the slumbering form that lied behind the door.

**But the dawn is breakin', it's early morn  
The taxi's waitin', he's blowin' his horn  
Already I'm so lonesome I could die**

Pale dawn slowly filtered into the dim hallway. The black haired man let out sigh, tightening his hand around the strap of his small duffle bag, knowing that he'd have to leave soon. Someone from the military would be there to pick him up so he could start his long journey on the road ahead. He stood at the light-gray door for a while longer, and started to raise his hand to knock on the hard wood. Before his hand could reach the cold surface, someone on the other side opened the door.

"Roy?"

**So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go**

Roy's heart broke when he saw tears ready to spill from her honey-amber eyes. The blonde haired woman stood in the doorway clad in only a white button-up shirt, which belonged to him. The shirt reached her mid-thigh, not leaving much to the imagination. She stood in the doorway for a moment, trying to blink away the tears. Roy dropped his duffle quickly, and embraced the aching woman. One hand found its way to her lower back, wrapping around her and pulling her close, while the other fully cradled the back of her head, leading it to rest on his shoulder.

"Riza," Roy cooed in a soft voice.

**'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go**

**There's so many times I've let you down  
So many times I've played around  
I'll tell you now, they don't mean a thing**

"I thought….thought that you," Riza sobbed into Roy's warm, clothed shoulder, "I thought I wouldn't get to say goodbye, like all the others…"

He gently rocked her side to side in his embrace, "Shhhh….shhhh….it's ok. I'm here now."

"Why'd you leave this morning?" Roy paused, not knowing exactly what to say. "You were going to leave without saying goodbye, weren't you? Just…" Riza's voice saddened again, "like all the others…"

"No, no…not like that; you're not like them Riza." He sighed, and rested his head on her shoulder, "I…just didn't want to hurt you."

**Every place I go, I think of you  
Every song I sing, I sing for you  
When I come back I'll wear your wedding ring**

Riza nodded, and breathed into Roy's neck, trying to calm herself.

"You know what makes you different from them," he whispered into her ear, "I'll think of you every day while I'm gone. I won't forget the feelings I have for you." Roy pressed soft kisses along the line of her neck, up to her ear, then down along her jaw. He tilted her head up and looked her in the eye, pulling a chain from his pocket.

"Can you keep these for me while I'm gone?"

**So kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go**

Her smile warmed his heart as she eagerly took the platinum chain that held two white gold rings.

"I figure," he continued, "that these would be safer with you. I can't be caught with evidence that I'm sleeping with a superior officer," Roy let out a small chuckle, trying to lighten the depressing atmosphere, "I don't want people to think I'm sleeping my way to the top." Riza laughed a bit, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Roy grinned, and let the silence envelope their surroundings.

Roy leaned down and gently placed his lips upon Riza's, knowing that she'd be here when he got back.

**'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go**

"Do you know when you'll be back," Riza asked softly, resting her head on his shoulder. A sad tone found its way back into her voice as she spoke.

"No, unfortunately, I don't, but I'll write."

"You know they'll probably search your mail."

"That's why I'll write about all the beautiful women I meet." Riza pulled back from Roy. She stared at him in a mix of shock, disbelief, jealousy, and anger. "I'm just kidding, Riza," Roy pulled her close again, reassuring her that he was only joking, "but I'll find a way to get messages to you. I promise."

**Now the time has come to leave you  
One more time, oh, let me kiss you  
And close your eyes and I'll be on my way**

Roy sighed, feeling Riza cling onto him tightly. He stayed silent. The car would be here by now.

"I have to go," Roy's deep voice was soft, as he held Riza tightly to his body.

"I know," though her voice was sad, she smiled serenely as she rested her head against his chest one last time. Riza shut her eyes, letting Roy pull her tight against him and rock her gently.

**Dream about the days to come  
When I won't have to leave alone  
About the times that I won't have to say ...**

Roy slowly pulled away from Riza. He leaned down and picked up the long forgotten duffle bag. He looked back at Riza, who leaned against her doorframe, arms folded, and the silver chain he gave her dangling from her hidden hand.

Roy lifted a hand and cupped Riza's face, "Now you can plan for when I come back, and all the fun we'll have." Roy leaned down, brushing his thumb along her cheek, and placed one last passionate kiss on her lips.

**Oh, kiss me and smile for me  
Tell me that you'll wait for me  
Hold me like you'll never let me go**

He pulled back, panting slightly, his eye half-lidded. Roy straightened and looked down into her amber eyes, "I guess this is goodbye—" Riza placed a finger on his lips.

"Shh, no, not goodbye. Goodbye is too permanent," Riza leaned into his gentle caress before moving up to place a kiss on his soft cheek. She whispered against his skin: "I'll see you soon Roy."

Roy nodded, giving her his trademark smile, "I'll see you soon Riza."

**'Cause I'm leaving on a jet plane  
I don't know when I'll be back again  
Oh, babe, I hate to go**

**

* * *

**

**AN: Well, here's one of my last camp inspired fics. I didn't write it at camp, but we always sing this song during our counselor serinade (all the Counselor's and JC's go around the three cabin areas and sing songs on the last night of camp.) To me it seems that this song, 'Leaving on a Jet Plane,' really fits for when Roy has to leave. I realize now, after hearing about the moive, that Riza is probably OCC since we're not sure how much their relationship advanced, but I think I nailed Roy on what he'd do.**

** Remember! I LOVE COMMENTS D  
**

**Disclamer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, Roy, or Riza, and do not own the song 'Leaving on a Jet Plane.'**


End file.
